


We're Double Dating (or Something Like That)

by Akira_of_the_Twilight



Series: My Roommate is a Demon (and There is Going to be Trouble) [18]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Demons, Communication, Demon Tony Stark, Double Dating, Fluff, M/M, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-28
Updated: 2017-03-28
Packaged: 2018-10-11 20:50:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10474164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akira_of_the_Twilight/pseuds/Akira_of_the_Twilight
Summary: Steve is not as sneaky as he thinks he is, and Clint realizes that there is a benefit to Steve and Tony dating.





	

Learning that Tony’s kiss could steal his soul from him hadn’t been one of Steve’s happiest moments, but he tapered down his instinctual hurt and instead focused on the guilty hunch of Tony’s shoulders as he confessed his ability. He also focused on the remorse and worry in Tony’s tone. Tony knew he should have told Steve sooner, and as much as Steve wished Tony had mentioned it before they became boyfriends, he knew chewing Tony out for his mistake would just add angst where it wasn’t needed. 

He liked Tony. He still wanted to kiss Tony. Tony was his boyfriend and nothing was going to change that. 

That didn’t mean Steve didn’t express his displeasure. “In the future, please let me know if we’re doing something that might result in the loss of my soul.” Then as a tease he added, “I won’t accidentally enter into a contract with you if we have sex, right?”

Tony swore up and down that there would be no accidental contract if they had sex. “Now, if we wanted to write one up that includes kinks and safe words beforehand, we could do that.” 

Steve laughed and Tony quickly joined him. 

The sound of Tony’s laugh erased any shred of negativity Steve had possessed. 

Getting to joke about these sorts of things with Tony was nice. They might be stumbling a little bit in their relationship, but it was fine. Natural even. It would take a while before Steve and Tony had it all figured out. 

Steve didn’t mind waiting. 

Except for the kissing part. At that moment he really wanted to kiss Tony, but they were standing in the narrow hallway of the apartment between the kitchen and bedroom. It was a relatively private area, but in a small place like theirs the moment Steve leaned down to kiss Tony, Bucky or Clint would probably show up. 

Steve listened for movement. It sound like Clint was still playing his video game, and Bucky was up to something in the bedroom. 

If Steve could just make it quick…

Steve swooped down and pecked Tony on the lips. 

Tony jolted in surprise, and didn’t get a chance to relax before Steve pulled away. 

Tony touched his lips. “Did you just kiss me, Mr. Rogers?” Tony purred, his eyes going half lidded. 

Steve grinned. He pressed his finger to Tony’s lips. “Shh. It’s not PDA if no one is around to witness it.” 

“I witnessed it,” Clint poked his head into the hallway. 

Steve jumped and panic rushed through him. “Clint! Sorry. I thought-”

Clint waved off Steve’s apology. “I didn’t actually see anything. I just heard what Tony said.” 

Steve breathed a sigh of relief. He still had two weeks before Tony and him could show off their affection for each other in front of Clint and Bucky. 

“Check with Bucky, but quick pecks are fine with me,” Clint said, as if reading Steve’s mind. He took a deep breath released it as he massaged the back of his neck. “This place is so small that it’d be pretty mean to not allow you guys that much. Plus the whole point of the no PDA rule is to give all of us time to adjust, and we can’t really do that if the whole time you are acting like you did before.”

Steve nodded. “Thanks, Clint.” 

“No problem.” Clint beamed. “But hey, you know what? If Bucky is cool with it too then we should have a double date tonight.”

“A double date?” Amusement tinged Tony’s voice as he questioned Clint. 

Clint nodded. “Yeah, Bucky will be my date, and you and Steve will be each other’s. This way we can actually go on real dates. We can have dinner and a movie. We can even get separate tables.”

“Doesn’t that defeat the purpose of a double date?” Tony mused. 

Clint shushed Tony. “Don’t ruin it.” Clint gasped exaggeratedly. “We can even sit on opposite ends of the theater. I can totally make out with Bucky without having to watch you and Steve make out. Let’s do this!” Clint pushed past Steve and Tony and barreled into the bedroom. “Bucky get your sexy pants on! We are going on a real date, and you’re going to make out with me like a horny teenager!” 

“Jesus, Clint! Are you trying to give me a heart attack!” Bucky shouted back.

“Sexy pants now!” Clint demanded. 

Tony and Steve shared a look then burst into a fit of giggles as they listened to Clint bully Bucky into putting on some nice clothes and taking Clint out on a date. 

“You keep ordering me around and I’m goin’ to shut your mouth proper.” 

“Do it,” Clint said in a faux breathless manner. 

“Save it for the dark theater,” Tony hollered. 

Bucky grumbled then emerged from the bedroom in a pair of jeans and a button down shirt. He held Clint’s hand, as he towed his boyfriend behind him. Clint was a ray of sunshine behind Bucky. 

Clint grabbed Bucky’s shoulder and leaned forward to kiss Bucky on the cheek. “Isn’t he handsome?”

Bucky rolled his eyes and pulled Clint down the hall. “You two ready to go now or did I get rushed into putting my pants on for nothing?”

“Let me grab my wallet.” Steve disappeared into the bedroom, snatching his wallet out of the nightstand then hurrying to rejoin his boyfriends. 

Once their little group had reformed, Bucky and Clint led the way out of the apartment. 

Bucky and Clint held hands as they strolled down the hall.

Steve itched to take Tony’s hand into his own, but he hesitated. 

Tony’s hand brushed his. 

Steve turned to look at Tony, who smiled up at him. 

Steve returned the smile. 

“Christ, you two. Just hold hands already.” Bucky shouted over his shoulder. 

Steve wasn’t sure who snatched up whose hand first, but the moment Bucky uttered his approval, Steve’s fingers were interlaced with Tony’s and their arms were bumping against each other in a way the sent comfort and happiness through Steve. The way Tony’s smile doubled in size told Steve that Tony felt similarly.

Steve hadn’t pictured his date with Tony being a double date, but he had to admit, so far he was enjoying it. 


End file.
